Scars Of The Past
by IntensityWire
Summary: The Events in the arena left Hiccup with one choice, to leave. Now without a place to call home he is captured by the Outcasts where Alvin himself is waiting for him, what does the future have in store for our favorite dragon trainer and his nightfury? Beta'd by Killeh1 HiccupxHeather
1. Chapter 1

_**A.N. So this takes place after Hiccup meets toothless but before he loses his leg and I'm gonna tweak some of the bits of the story where I need to, so that they fit with the rest of the story and before people get all ragey about some of the facts of the story I need to stress that this is a FANFICTION so it wont be completely like the movie or the TV series but there will be some similarities like the villains and characters but the story line will be different.**_

The metal of the cage surrounding the arena splintered with the force of Toothless' blast making my ears ring, I covered my face in an attempt to protect it from the debris. Coughing, my eyes widened when I saw Toothless grappling the monstrous nightmare away from me before grabbing me by the collar of my vest and jumped out of the arena carrying me off at high speed. I struggled to maneuver around him and seat myself on the saddle so we could get in the air.

Once airborne I looked down on the mountain range of the Isle of Berk and sighed.

"I guess we won't be returning there, will we bud?" I said gently stroking his neck, he flicked his ear at me and gave me a sympathetic look.

I sat there and wondered what I would do next, I could go back and say I escaped the dragon, but no one would believe that, they would say I was a liar and I would be ridiculed even more than I already was. I groaned and lay back grabbing at my hair frustrated with the lack of options. I sat up and looked around me seeing nothing but ocean for miles in all directions. This was going to be a long trip and I had no supplies, no food, no water, no clothes, and no blankets.

What felt like hours later a small remote island came into view and I landed hopping off of Toothless and moaning in pain as my muscles protested the movement, I sighed as I took in my surroundings. The island was densely populated with trees and vegetation with no signs of life other than the indigenous animals. Slowly I walked around placing rocks in a medium circle before organizing logs of wood with twigs and dried grass and leaves before having Toothless light it and curled into his side in an attempt to keep warm for the night.

I was jerked awake by two strong arms yanking me to my feet and throwing me roughly to the ground again in front of a very large very intimidating man and a known traitor to the hooligan tribe, Alvin the Treacherous.

"Well look who we have here, Stoik the Vasts pathetic excuse for a son." He said his thundering laugh reverberating through my skull, I looked up at his gleeful face and glared.

"I bet Stoik would pay quit a bit to get you back." He leered

"Doubt it." I scoffed at him. "He probably thinks I'm dead."

He growled and kicked me in my stomach making me cough and wheeze out a pained breath, I curled in on myself trying to protect my injured stomach. I was pulled up by my hair and got a face full of a sneering Alvin. His breath was enough to make me want to gag and had me glad I hadn't eaten in long time. I glared back defiantly not backing down from him not caring if he was one of the most dangerous men I would ever come into contact with.

"You got guts kid, standing up to me like that and still resisting in your position, your either braver than I thought or your stupid." He said pulling harder on my hair.

"I just have nothing left to loose, you can't do anything to make me feel lower and worse than I already do and killing me would be a welcome relief." I laughed making his eyes flash with anger before he smirked.

"I guess I could keep you as a pet, and send your body to your father when I'm through with you." He said in a menacing voice before dropping me to the ground. "Take him away."

I was hoisted into the air and noticed Toothless tied win dragon proof chains and muzzled. I was tied and thrown into the lower decks of his ship and encased in darkness.

The consistent rocking of the boat and the uneasy churning in the water made for a miserable trip to Outcast Island, my hands were bound making any chance of steadying myself impossible, I could hear Toothless whining in the cell next to mine and struggling vehemently against his bonds with no success. A particularly strong wave sent me hurdling into one of the support beams in the cell and winding me for a few moments, I barley had time to right myself before another jolt sent me flying to the floor and sliding to the cell door harshly. I found myself with a face full of water, meaning we were heading through a storm which explained the rough rocking of the boat. I heard people on deck yelling orders to try and navigate through the storm with minimal damage. Slowly I crawled to the corner of my cell and tried to ground myself there as securely as I could to try and tough out the rough beating of the waves.

I awoke the next morning in the same position in the corner of my cell and found myself wondering when I fell asleep and how I was able to sleep through the storm. I tried to stretch and found my muscles completely stiff and achy. The following day was less eventful though I would have preferred starving to the food they tried to serve, if you could call it food. The trip was far longer by boat than it was by dragon, what would have taken half a day by air took almost a week by water. The whole time the only time I saw someone was when they brought me the small and almost unidentifiable meals that tasted like they would be better if they had been burnt.

"Well now how's my favorite hostage?" Alvin asked when he came down to retrieve me when we arrived to the island.

"I thought I was a prisoner, as hostage means you intend to keep me for a ransom of some sort, but that would only work if people knew I was alive and with you, however you have no proof that you actually have me and for all we know the Hooligan tribe thinks I'm dead." I said coolly following him out without a fuss.

"You're being remarkably cooperative with us whelp, I thought you would have fought back at least a little bit by now, why aren't you fighting back?" Alvin asked suspiciously.

"I have no where to go, I ran away from Berk and it's pitiful excuse for a Viking tribe and would rather cooperate with you than experience unnecessary pain when it would serve me better to listen to you." I said nonchalantly shrugging my shoulders.

Alvin looked at me for a moment as if trying to decide something before he reached behind me and cut the ropes binding my hands behind my back. I looked at him in confusion while rubbing my wrists to allow the blood to flow making my hands tingle.

"I'll make you a deal boy, you prove your loyalty to the Outcasts and I'll give you a spot in the tribe, until then we keep your dragon. Think of it as collateral, you prove your loyalty and you can have him back, until then we keep him, you'll be allowed to see him once a week and only after your training is complete." He said looking me up and down as if assessing my worth.

"Why would you do that?" I asked curiously.

"If what you say is true and the Hooligan tribe thinks you're dead than we can use that, they wont come to look for you which means they wont come to us, and with you on our side we have a dragon tamer and a Nightfury as well, and I can only imagine the look on Stoiks face when he sees his own son with his sworn enemy, you say you have no where to go, well neither does any one else you see here that's why we are called the outcasts. Now get to bed your training begins at dawn." He said pulling into a room in the outcasts encampment.

I lay awake for a few more hours as thoughts assaulted me at high speed. Did I want to join the Outcasts? And if so would I want to follow Alvin against my father? Thinking about it, it made more sense to accept Alvin's offer, up till I found Toothless and did well in dragon training my father barely spared me a glance and the village would have rathered I never existed at all so I guess it was good I was no longer with them, the kids my age were conceited and took every chance to bring me down, and my uncle Spitelout and cousin Snotlout were always trying to take the chiefdom from my father and saying I wasn't fit to be next in line to rule Berk. They would always have me some place where I was "out of the way" so that they could forget I existed instead of trying to help me. I knew if I took the offer I would become enemies with the very people I grew up with but for some reason I saw nothing wrong with that. Alvin was offering me a place in a tribe of people just like me with no where to go and was even offering to train me, something my father never tried to do. And they embraced and accepted that I trained a dragon.

However, I refuse to be an underling doing someone else's dirty work even if it was Alvin, I would let him train me, then I would challenge him as chief and take over the outcasts, I was done taking orders from other people.

The weeks that followed were filled with rigorous and brutal training, if I had one, it hurt. The Outcasts were merciless in the training ring, I had cuts and bruises covering my body, my muscles ached in places I had no idea I had. Gingerly I walked into the holding cell they were keeping Toothless in and sat down with a groan.

Toothless made a small whimper and nosed my face making me giggle.

"I'm okay bud just a little sore. Training is hard with these guys, it's either go all out or go home." I said giving a hallow chuckle and leaning against Toothless.

He nudged me again rumbling deep in his throat and setting his head on my lap. He looked up at me with questioning eyes and licked my hand.

"I know bud, I hate being separated from you to but it's only for a little while, soon I'll be able to see you whenever I just need to complete my training." I said scratching his ear.

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and months turned into years, two years to be exact. Two years of brutal and merciless training and studying. The plus to all this was I was trained by Alvin himself, he taught me all his tricks and skills, battle strategies and sailing techniques. I had grown over the years; I was still thin but I was toned with muscles well hidden under my clothes giving me the advantage of deceiving my enemies into thinking I'm smaller than I am. I was taller measuring at 5;10, my hair was shorter but unrulier with a few braids thrown in randomly, I had quite a few scars across my body from training with the other members of the tribe as well as by myself, I had a new armor that I crafted for myself, made of black dragon scales gathered from when Toothless was shedding, it fit tight on my body but was comfortable and easy to move and fight in, I had a face mask to protect my face and eyes in training with only small slits for the eye holes and a metal cowl that stopped at the base of my skull with sharp spikes crowning the top, I had various straps crossing over the chest and back of my armor keeping it in place as well as a few hidden pockets with weapons, poisons, and smoke bombs, for a battle advantage. My boots were made of the skin of a slain dragon as well as my gloves which served to protect me from flame attacks in battle as well.

Tonight was a very important night, it was the night I was inducted into the Outcasts and was supposed to be a huge celebration after my initiation. Soon I could be with Toothless freely, and I could move forward with my plans.

I walked into the main hall and stood before Alvin The Treacherous, no fear at all. His age was beginning to catch up with him, his hair and beard were streaked in silver, he had more wrinkles around his eyes, and his breathing seemed more labored than usual lately. He looked tired and worn down from so many years fighting an enemy from afar and the stress and constant threat of impending attacks. This would easier than I thought when I first arrived.

"Hiccup my boy, welcome." He said placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Alvin." I said looking him straight in the eye.

"TONIGHT IS THE NIGHT WHEN YOUNG HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDICK III JOINS THE OUTCASTS AND RECIEVES A NEW NAME!" Alvin yelled to the gathered tribesman. And was answered by war cries and screams of encouragement.

"Your trial hiccup is simple, you must pick an opponent to battle, the fight is to the death, you kill your opponent and you will be an honorary Outcast, however if you die you'll be feeding the fish." He said letting out a gruff chuckle.

I smirked at this. This was going to be fun.

"Well boy who will you battle?" He asked gesturing around to the gathered tribe.

I turned to him and tilted my head before I boldly stood before him with determination.

"Alvin the Treacherous, I challenge you, not only for my right to join the Outcasts but also for the position of Chief." I said eyes narrowing dangerously.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A.N I finally got a new laptop and it has all the keys! Silly thing to be excited about, but hey I've had that old laptop for almost 4 years so it's pretty much had it in way of use. I had this chapters beginning typed up but my little brother got ahold of my computer and changed my computers password somehow don't ask me I'm not sure but I had to restart the computer and lost the chapter so I'm kind of sad about that because I had the whole challenge with Alvin typed out and I hate typing fight scenes but they are important to the story. grrr. two year olds**_.

CH2

I stood facing Alvin, we were each on opposite sides of the ring preparing for the battle. I had an advantage, Alvin trained me so I knew how he liked to fight. Alvin prefers to throw his weight at his opponent throwing them off balance, knocking them down. Then while they're on the ground he strikes at them. Taking a battle stance, I drew my sword and braced myself against his first strike. It came hard just like I expected and staggered me, I leaned into it and managed to stay on my feet, just barely.

"You can still back out boy." Alvin said twirling his sword.

"Not happening, I'm gonna win this." I said returning to my stance.

I lunged at him swiping my sword in a clean arc and just barley catching the edge of his shirt leaving a small cut and a rip in the sleeve.

However, during my attack, he took the opening and made a strike at my side cutting through the weak point where the armor meets. Making a large gash in between the straps on my hip. I cursed as the pain began to radiate through my left side. He attacked again but I managed to side step it grabbing the hilt of his sword and punching him hard in the face before kneeing him in the gut and leaping back to avoid his return fire.

He got up and shoved his shoulder against mine, knocking me down. I felt his blade connect and drag along my left calf. I screamed in agony as the pain shot up my leg in thousands of bolts of lightning raced through my body. My vision blurred and my body began to shake. I didn't dare look at the wound fearing that looking would cause me to go into shock leaving me vulnerable to attack. He moved to attack again, I tried to run but fell, unable to use my leg. I had no choice but to roll to avoid his attack. This went on for a few more minutes when all I could do was roll to avoid his attacks. He launched at me again killing intent in his eyes. He intended this to be his final blow. I was cornered, I couldn't run and my leg was throbbing and burning from the injury on top of all the rolling which probably tore it up more. With no other options I steeled myself, braced my sword up and closed my eyes as I waited for the impact. Only the blow never came, instead I felt a heavy weight descend onto my blade and a body slump onto my shoulder.

I opened my eyes and saw the light leave Alvin's eyes and trail of blood oozed from his mouth before his breathing stopped. I collapsed back and took a few deep shuddering breaths, I chanced a glance down at my leg and almost threw up. The skin was torn apart and oozing blood, the bone was showing and had a deep divot in it as well, the muscles and tendons were ripped up and separated. That was the last thing I saw before I passed out.

~~~Time Skip~~~

When I first opened my eyes I was assaulted by the bright lights in the room. The first thing I noticed was the healer sitting to my left grinding herbs in a pestle. My left side hurt like a mother fucker and my leg was in more pain than I had ever felt in my life.

"The little chieftain is awake now." The healer said moving to lift the blanket from my torso to remove the bandages on my chest.

The wound was still tender and slowly oozing blood from the edges. It spanned from the bottom center of my ribcage and wrapped around my side disappearing behind my back. The Healer reached into the pestle and began to smear a light green minty smelling paste on the wound, it stung but cooled at the same time. While he did that I took stock of the rest of my body trying to think past the pain from the gash in my side. My arms were sore and every muscle seemed to be screaming at me in retaliation for the exertion I put them through. My hips were undoubtedly bruised and would hurt for weeks to come. I went to move my legs and froze. Half out of shock and half out of pain. My right leg moved just fine and would most likely be okay. It was the left one that had caused the excruciating pain when I tried to move it. Mostly because it felt like most of it was gone, the pain radiated up from just below my knee and I couldn't feel anything past that. I moved to sit up making me cry out in pain and earning me a glare from the healer.

"You shouldn't be moving just yet you took quite the beating out there." He said reaching behind him to grab more bandages to wrap around my chest.

"How long was I out?" I asked shakily.

"About a week and a half, a lot of people thought you wouldn't make it and we would have to select a new chief but I told them to wait and see if you woke up or not. You shocked everyone out there in the ring when you ran Alvin through I don't think half of the men believe you could win. You're just full of surprises aren't you?" he said fastening the bandage securely before he moved to lift the blanket off my legs as well. "You might want to brace yourself for this, I did the best I could but I couldn't do much." He said apologetically.

I gasped in shock at what I saw and struggled to keep my breathing steady. Where my left leg should have been was nothing, just under the knee was bandages and that was it. The leg was gone, that's were all the pain was coming from. They had to cut it off, I remembered briefly seeing it before I passed out in the ring and it didn't really surprise me that they couldn't save it but it was still hard to take in.

I had lost my leg. I would have to relearn how to walk this time with a prosthetic and I would have to redesign toothless' tail and stirrup so I could control it with the prosthetic.

"Where's toothless?" I asked suddenly. Remembering that I could see him whenever I wanted now.

"The dragon? He's in the stables." He said gently removing the bandaging on my leg. I could see where he stitched it up and tried to make it look a little less mutilated.

"I want him brought in here with me." I said firmly.

"That's not a wise choice my chief he is a dragon there's no telling how he would react around all the blood" he said applying more of the minty paste to my leg carefully.

"I said I want him brought here, his place is with me. He would never hurt me; however, I might have him hurt you if you don't have him brought to me at once." I said my voice growing more and more angry with every word spoken.

"Yes sir." He said rising to the door and speaking with the guard there.

He then moved to continue spreading the paste on my leg, about ten minutes toothless was led into the room. When he saw me he ran over and began to lick my face and nuzzle me.

"I missed you to bud, I'm okay bud I'm okay." I said

He looked intently at the bandage on my chest and watched the healer treat my leg warily watching him to make sure he didn't do anything he deemed dangerous. Eventually he fell asleep his head resting near mine.

Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months is was almost 4 months before I could even attempt to attach the prosthetic leg. In that time, I had managed to make it so with just the pull of a lever I could switch between a leg that I could walk on to a leg that could fit in toothless' custom stirrup for me to control his tail. It was a lot of work but it paid off, the hardest part was learning how to walk on the new leg but I had toothless there to help me through it. It was when I could properly walk again the tribe gave me my new name, I name I would forever wear with pride. Rheago.

I spent my mornings flying around the outlying islands patrolling to make sure there were no spies or threats coming into our waters. I would sometimes venture out back near Berk and take out their trade ships taking anything of value and all the gold with it. Anything could use to buy more ships to transport my army across the Archipelago. I had also begun training a team of dragon riders, they were the elite strike force that would turn the tide of battle in my favor. However, when I got back that afternoon I got a surprise I wasn't expecting.

Normal POV (Back on Berk)

Astrid ran into the great hall where Stoik could be found most days, he said it was too painful to be home where he could still see Hiccup at his desk upstairs or hear him working late at night.

"My chief, another one of our ships has been attacked by the dragon rider." She said breathlessly.

"Where they able to get a good look at him this time?" He asked sitting straighter at the news.

"No, he wore a mask but they identified the dragon, and it's not good. It's a nightfury."

"Nightfury?!" He said suddenly rising from his seat.

"It is unclear if this is the same nightfury from 2 years ago but I will let you know as soon as I know." With that Astrid left the great hall and ventured down to the docks staring at the damaged ship. There were scorch marks and deep gashes left by sharp claws. She knew that Toothless would never harm Hiccup so it was highly likely the rider attacking the ships was indeed Hiccup. She hoped he was okay; she knew he was most likely doing it to survive. But there was also the possibility that he did die out there years ago and it was another nightfury with a rider who liked to steal and loot ships at sea. She didn't want to get her hopes up because if Hiccup was alive and had been all this time surely he would have come home.

With a sigh she turned and headed home. Hiccup was dead and thinking otherwise and creating false hope based on a faceless rider would do nothing but break her heart all over again.

Hiccup POV (Back with the outcasts)

When I arrived in the mead hall I was greeted by the sight a girl struggling against my guards, scream insults and kick and punch the men around her, I watched as they forced her down and tied her arms behind her back securely.

"What's this then?" I asked striding towards them making my presence known.

"Chief Rheago. We caught this one trying to steal from our store house. She was attempting to get away with half of our winter rations." Dagon said shoving her forward.

"Is that so?" I said crouching in front of the bound and helpless girl. She met my gaze with a glare of pure venom.

Her eyes were a striking emerald green, contrasting greatly with her ebony hair that fell over shoulder in a mussed up braid. Her skin was coated in dirt but in some patches you could tell it was a light cream color.

"Take her to the dungeons. If she fights, feel free to rough her up a bit." I said leaving the room and heading to the arena where the riders would be training.

I watched them as they fought astride their dragons and was impressed by their progress. Soon we would be able to take Berk.

The girl had worked her way to a slave, cleaning the stables and dining hall as well as all the living quarters. She did it all silently never uttering a word. It was early morning when it happened. I was sleeping soundly when I sensed it. I shot up rolling to the side and grabbing her arm as she attempted to slam the knife in my chest, I had her pinned the hand holding the knife held behind her back. She glared up at me through her hair.

"That was bold girl. Bold and stupid. Why aim your blade at me?" I asked leaning close to her ear.

"The chief of the outcasts killed my family and burned my village. You killed all of them and I had to watch from where my mother hid me for fear of you killing me as well." She grit out with such anger and poisonous venom it caught my interest.

"Well thank you for doing your research before trying to take my head. However, you're too late to kill the man responsible for your villages demise. Alvin the treacherous has been dead for months. I killed him in a challenge for control of the tribe." I said releasing her and sitting back.

"You killed him? The man who was so feared in the Archipelago that none dared sail near this island?" She asked incredulously.

I chuckled and moved to find my leg to fasten it on. When I moved my left leg she stared openly at the space where my foot should have been.

"What happened?"

"I told you, I challenged Alvin and won but I lost a few things in the battle my leg being one of those things." I said strapping on and fastening it tight. "So you came all this way to kill Alvin?" I asked holding out my hand to help her up.

"Pretty much. I was willing to die so long as he came with me to the depths of hell." She said straightening out her outfit and hair.

"You are a very interesting character. And I still have yet to learn your name. Or do you plan to keep that secret even now?" I asked teasingly.

"It's Heather." She said blushing slightly and ran her fingers through her hair again. "And your Chief Rheago of the outcasts." She said laughing slightly.

"What's so funny?" I asked smirking slightly. Noting how pretty she was when she smiled.

"The name doesn't seem to fit you is all. Did you adopt it or something?" she asked leaning around to see my face.

"When I was accepted into the tribe after my challenge with Alvin, they gave me a new name. It symbolizes our new life and serves to further remind us we have a family here. Even after we left our old ones behind or if we didn't have one before. We wear them like a badge of honor." I said gently stroking her hair out of her face.

"And who was the mighty Rheago chief of the outcasts before he came here? A merchant? Trader? Or perhaps you were a spy yourself, your small frame would be to your advantage in that profession." She said leaning her head into my hand smirking.

"I was nothing quite as grand as that. I was blacksmiths apprentice and the son of the chief of the hooligan tribe on Berk. I was an embarrassment to my father and an annoyance to the tribe. My uncle was constantly pushing my cousin to be the next in line. Everyone pretty much wanted to pretend I didn't exist. My father even named me Hiccup. The runt of the tribe." I said laughing disdainfully.

"Well you are much more than that now."

"And soon they will know it. They will hear my name and feel their blood run cold. I want them to suffer for their arrogance. They live on the pride of their reputation. However, they will soon find that their arrogant pride will be their down fall. The very things they kill for honor and glory will be their doom."

"You've got more issues than I do." Heather said leaning against the wall.

"Indeed it would seem so." I chuckled

"When are you going to attack?" she asked moving to sit next to me on my bed

"When I have enough dragons to take them with as few casualties as possible." I said finding her presence comfortable.

We began to spend our days together. She was no longer required to clean and look after the dragons and instead spent most of her time with me. And somehow along the line, she became less a random girl who tried to kill me but a close advisor and friend, and eventually I fell in love with her. She was amazing and had a skill in the arena that would put Astrid to shame. She tamed her own dragon a Razorwhip, and together we scouted the island often getting 'distracted' on deserted islands.

She understood my anger at the hooligan tribe and my one-time father. She was as vengeful as I was and it was incredibly hot. Which is what led us to being married, that and it would seem one of our rendezvous on the surrounding islands resulted in her becoming pregnant, a pleasant and more than welcome surprise. I wanted to postpone my plans to take Berk till the baby was born to avoid any of the complications that could arise with battle. But she wouldn't have it so it was with her urging that we were in the air leading our armada through the Archipelago towards Berk.

As usual there was no patrol and way too many weak points to take advantage of. The ships anchored and small boats were taken for the land assault while the rest of the men on the ships prepared to launch a naval attack and the dragon riders began to open fire from the skies. The Berkians had no time to defend themselves from an attack on three fronts and not enough man power to take down the dragons and defend the shore. It was amazing how fast they lost ground. I spotted the academy students. The twins, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and Astrid fighting with a group of outcast soldiers and Stoik not far from them trying to take down a group of Monsterous Nightmares. Heather and I hovered above the fray, watching as our forces overtook the Viking tribe with incredible ease. Before long the academy students, Gobber and Stoik were captured and placed into the academy and locked in. the rest of the tribe was under house arrest in the great hall fenced into one corner with the spikes of a Deadly Nadder.

I walked around the great hall listening to the tribes cries of outrage with a sick sense of satisfaction at their misery.

"WHO ARE YOU?!"

"WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE?"

"WHERES OUR CHIEF!?"

They were shouting and clamoring around and above each other making me chuckle.

I made my way out side and up the hill to the Chiefs hut. The first thing I saw when I entered was Heather as she fed more logs to the fire. Her stomach protruding with the child growing inside her. My child, I thought with pride as I walked up behind her and hugged her my hands rubbing her bulging stomach as she leaned into my chest.

"What have you been up to?" she asked turning to press a kiss to my cheek.

"Oh you know conquering my father's village, same old." I said flippantly moving to sit down and pull her into my lap. I give her a small kiss as she leaned her head on my shoulder settling in the crook of my neck

~~Elsewhere~~

Stoik paced the academy where he and the others were being held captive. He was livid, not only had the evening guard not noticed the attack but he had no idea who was behind it. The outcast should not have wanted anything to do with Berk since Alvin's passing so why was this Rheago attacking them?

"I demand to speak with your chief! This is an outrage and I deserve to know why my village has been attacked like this." He growled out to the guard outside the gate.

"You want to speak with Rheago?" He asked sounding very amused shaking his head. "Okay I'll get him but I can't promise he won't be in a bad mood, he's not particularly fond of you." He said walking away from the academy.

Stoik stood there at the gate wondering just why this Rheago guy didn't like him, he couldn't recall ever meeting anyone by that name and other than the dragon menace Berk was at peace with all the surrounding tribes. There was loud outraged yell coming from the top of the village and men scrambling around.

The gate to the academy that served as their prison was thrown open and a figure emerged from the entrance. The menacing figure drew their blade and marched up to Stoik drawing the sword at his hip.

"What makes you think you have the right to demand to see me?! You are my prisoner; you forget your place." The enraged man pressed the blade to Stoiks throat.

"Rheago." A woman said from the entrance of the academy turned prison. Her hair was as black as the night sky and eyes as vibrant green as a changewings acid, they seemed to glow in the darkness of the arena.

"Heather what are you doing down here? You know you shouldn't be walking around in your condition." The menacing aura all but dissipated with the mystery woman's arrival.

"My condition? You're one to talk your leg is still tender and you want to talk to me about going for a walk when you just declared a war?" She said smiling and running her fingers through the small amount of hair protruding from under the back of the helmet.

The man 'Rheago' chuckled and leaned into her hand slightly, seeming to have calmed down. Though he quickly turned on Stoik his voice once again low and lethal.

"This is my land now, and you and your people are my prisoners until the either join my tribe or I kill them…. it's really up to them. I will deal with you and your _'Dragon hunters'_ tomorrow, I have so much fun planned for you and them. I would recommend getting as much sleep tonight as you can. Your gonna need it." He said in a low and menacing voice before he turned wrapping his arm around the woman Heathers waist and throwing the other in the air in a mock wave. "Nighty night!"

Normal POV (still)

With morning came the rough shoving of the chief and hunters into cages set up in the arena. The clamor of the gathered outcasts was deafening and the ropes on their wrists bit into their skin drawing blood.

"Chief, what are they going to do to us?" Fishlegs asked quietly as he took in the gathered crowd with wide fearful eyes.

"I-I don't know. But it can't be good." He said directing his gaze to the chief's seat where Rheago would no doubt make an appearance. The young hunters looked at each other in fear and uncertainty not sure what to expect from their captors.

Looking through the crowd many of the Berkians were woven in between the outcasts, having obviously been forced to attend the spectacle taking place. The roars of the crowd grew with the appearance of the masked man and the dark haired woman. He raised a hand to silence the excited onlookers.

"Today is a great day for us. Long have the outcasts fought against Berk, true Alvin's motives were selfish, but then again, so were mine. Yet you followed me anyway knowing that we would win and you would no longer have to live on an island of nothing but rock. You could have grass for your children to play in without the fear of them falling to their deaths of a cliff or being crushed by a random rock slide. I know what it was like on that island before I challenged Alvin and won. You were more an army then a tribe, not caring what happened to anyone else. This man," he said pointing to Stoik who sat hunched his cage. "This man who cared more for appearances than family, who would rather hide his own son away because he was small and "unimpressive" this is the man who left you exiled on the edge of the Archipelago. He will get to watch each of his precious hunter's fight for their lives while he can do nothing. But who shall have the honor of going first? His brother the man who would take any opportunity to take the Chief hood from him? His nephew who is the next in line to be chief? Or maybe it should be the fat one who cares for about books and his next meal then learning to defend himself? The half-witted twins? Or the prodigy who can't stand if someone is better than her?" He said his anger palpable. "I vote the fat one." And with that he sat on the stone chair with Heather in his lap and watched as someone from his tribe untied Fishlegs and opened his cage, while opening the arena door behind him letting in a Deadly Nadder. The fight was short lived and ended with Fishlegs' unconscious for being thrown none to gently back into the cage.

"would you like to choose the next one?" Rheago asked Heather who stood from his lap to examine the hunters.

"Do the one who's muscles are bigger than his brain." She said snidely and sat back across my lap while I let my hand circle her stomach.

Snotlout found himself against a Hideous Zippleback, and as usual tried to solve everything with his muscled resulting in him being deep fried and the next unconscious hunter to be thrown harshly back into his cage his skin still bubbling with new blisters.

"Bring out tweedle dee and tweedle dum." He barked out the order obviously enjoying himself.

The twins were paired against not one but two Gronkles because Rheago couldn't let them not be counted for equally. Ruffnut was sent flying into Tuffnut cracking their skulls together and most likely causing more damage to their brains. They managed to sit up slightly before falling flat in defeat.

"One hunter is left. The pride of Berk they call her, a prodigy who could take down any dragon. Well, let us see how little miss Astrid Hofferson does against a Monsterous Nightmare. Bring him out."

The Dragon was obviously bred for battle and full grown. He zeroed in on Astrid quickly and charged after her spewing flames in every direction, its skin ablaze in amber flame, his eyes slitted dangerously.

Astrid never stood a chance and before long she too was being thrown back into her cage, her body slamming against the bars harshly as a small pained moan escaped her lips.

"Coward, what honor is there in pitting hunters against dragons unarmed, they never stood a chance against those beasts!" Stoik yelled struggling against his bindings making more blood run down his hands and palms.

Rheagos eyes slit menacingly. Slowly he moved Heather off his lap and jumped down into the arena from his perch on the stone chair. He walked up to Stoik, slowly running his hand along the side of the Monsterous Nightmare still in the ring, affectionately rubbing its nose and scratching its neck. It wasn't long before the presence of a black dragon stalking slowly behind Rheago caught Stoiks attention. This was the first time he had seen a Nightfury and he wasn't sure if he should be terrified that this man tamed one or impressed at such a feat.

Rheago knelt so he was balanced on the balls of his feet as he gazed at the once great chief through the slits in his mask.

"What honor is there and pitting your son against a Monsterous Nightmare, and when he tries to show you something different you endanger his life? Where is the honor of just excepting your son is dead, your heir, the only link to your wife you have left? Keeping him locked in the house and 'out of the way' while you fed your own ego. Did you even attempt to look for him when he went missing? Or did you just shrug it off 'Oh well one less disappointment'?" Rheago spat out his body shaking with rage.

"I loved my son far more than a monster like you could ever understand." Stoiks said his voice breaking.

"Oh really? Now you say that. You couldn't have said that to him before?"

"He knew, there was never any need." Stoik whispered brokenly his breathing ragged with unshed tears.

Rheagos laughter was malicious and dark. Causing Stoik to look up at him with shattered eyes.

"Oh no," He said as he reached under his chin gripping the bottom of the mask and lifting it over his head revealing piercing green eyes, chocolate brown hair messily splayed out around his head a few braids "I didn't"

Stoik nearly collapsed as he took in the face of the son he thought died five years prior.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A.n here is the new chapter for the scars of the past. I'll be honest I'm am more than a little annoyed with you guys asking about a hiccstrid pairing so I'm going to lay it out for you now… Hiccup is married to Heather; she is going to have his baby. Astrid has absolutely no chance of getting with Hiccup and hopefully this chapter will drive that point home.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD or its characters all rights reserved by DreamWorks animation. Heather belongs to Netflix.**_

* * *

CH 3

There was nothing but silence from the gathered Berkians and a few quiet chuckles from the outcasts. I watched as my father took in my appearance his eyes watering as seemed to be mouthing something unintelligible.

"What? You didn't think I would survive? That the dragon had killed me even after I tried to show you that they weren't what we thought and we didn't have to kill them?" I laughed a little making him flinch at the sound.

"Why?" it was a quiet and broken whisper and could be easily missed if you were not right next to the man's face.

"You already know the answer to that I just told you. If you can't remember, than you may need to take some time and think about it." I let out a withering laugh and motioned to the guards at the entrance of the arena. "I want you to take them back to the prison cells, and make sure the others aren't dead I'm not finished with them yet."

The sound of my father's crying could be heard clearly as they yanked him out of his cage and shoved him towards the prisons.

I made my way back up to where Heather was standing at the top of the arena and pulled close to me ignoring the looks I got from the Berkians gathered around the arena.

"Do you think it was wise to tell them who you are so soon?" She asked placing a concerned hand on my cheek.

I smiled and leaned into her touch letting out a slight breath at her warmth. I let my hand wander to the slight swell of her stomach, caressing the place our child was growing.

"I'm not worried. What are they gonna do? They're my prisoners and I'm gonna make sure they all pay for underestimating me. However you've been out way too long, you need to go home and rest you shouldn't be on you feet this long."

She gave me a look that spoke of her annoyance before rolling her eyes.

"I'm pregnant not disabled. Personally I think the fresh air and exercise is good for me and the baby." She said brushing away my concern.

"I'm not going to win this am I?" I asked with a defeated sigh.

She gave me a sweet smile making her nose crinkle in the most adorable way.

"Nope." Was her cheery response.

I hung my head in surrender and she giggled carding her fingers through my hair.

"I'm going to go walk around for a bit and see the village. I want to see where you grew up." She said easily and turned on her heal walking out of the arena and into the village.

~~In the prison cells~~

Stoick and the others were shoved roughly into the cell and left in silence. Or mostly silence as Stoicks quite sobs were the only thing to break the silence. The others looked between themselves taking in each of their haggard and disheveled appearances, but it was their chief's cries and whispered mutterings that caught their attention the most. Astrid strained her ears to try and hear what he was saying but could only make out bits and pieces.

"Not possible...why would he?...what have I done...can't fix it...so much hate so much damage...deserve this."

It made no sense to her, they just seemed to be senseless rambling. Never the less she watched in shock as the tears fell down her chief's face.

"Chief? What's the matter?" she asked resting a hand awkwardly on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him.

"Why would he do this Astrid? I never thought he could do something like this."

"Who? Stoick did you find out who their leader is?" She asked urgently trying to get him to say before he broke down into hysterics again.

Stoick just nodded and buried his face in his hands again.

"Who?" She pressed shaking his shoulders trying to keep him focused.

He looked up, eyes puffy and red with tear stains streaking his face and disappearing in his beard.

"Hiccup." there as a collective gasp from the young hunters in the cell, and a slow applause from just outside the bars.

Six heads spun and saw a figure leaning against the wall outside the cell. His hair was longer with a few braids woven in the back, he was taller, his shoulders more broad, his chin had a small amount of stubble and most of the freckles from his youth were gone, His piercing green eyes glinted ominously in the dark lighting of the prison and a cruel smirk played at his mouth. His armor was black and carried the insignia of the outcasts on his chest strap and a Nightfury insignia on his shoulder. Which matched the Growling black dragon at his side.

"He actually told, I have to admit I wasn't so sure he would. He seemed kind of unstable when he left the arena, and you guys *phff* your lucky you woke up so soon I was anticipating at least a few more days. Ah well you can't be right about everything can you?" He pushed himself off the wall and leaned in against the bars for a better look at its inhabitants.

"You lot are more pathetic then I thought you were. I remember wishing I could be with you guys in training learning to take dragons down. Now I am friends with dragons and the outcasts follow me without question. And all I had to do to earn their respect and allegiance was kill their chief, I wonder if the Berkians would be the same way." He said turning mocking eyes on his hunched over father.

"Don't say something like that, its not you! You're a book worm who likes to spend time studying dragons and their weaknesses , trying to kill dragons and be like us. Don't you remember that?" Astrid asked desperately, the others to stunned to say anything.

"Wow, I can't believe I use to have a crush on you. I use to think you were funny, smart, skilled with any weapon handed to you and very beautiful. Now I look at you and all I see is a pretentious self righteous little girl who thinks she can do no wrong. You thought you were better then me." He looked at all of them his eyes sweeping from one end of the cell to the next. "All of you thought you were better then me, one of you tried to remove me from the line of succession as chief." He said giving pointed glare to Snotlout who shrunk under his piercing green gaze.

"We never thought we were better then you, we were just worried you would get hurt because you were so small." Astrid tried to say but was cut off when the glare was turned to her.

"I'm the same size as the twins and you. Yet while you guys were training to kill dragons, I was learning to train them so I guess it wasn't all bad. Did you see my army out there? The Dragons and the riders, they are a lethal combination and only an elite few were trained directly under me. You saw them the day I attacked this sorry excuse for a village." He chuckled pushing off the wall he was leaning against and approached the cell slowly.

The young hunters where in the far left corner of the cage while Stoick the proud chief was sitting near the bars on the right hunched in on himself staring blankly at the floor. Hiccup gave a sneer before he began to turn only to be stooped by an hand on his arm.

He stopped and glared at the hand following it up to the owner who was reaching through the bars, a glare of her own meeting his.

"If you want to keep your hand Astrid Hofferson, you will let my arm go." He hissed his eyes slitting dangerously as he reached for a dagger.

"We tried to reason with you, now I'm warning you. Either you pull back and leave Berk in peace or I _will_ kill you." She said her grip tightening around his upper arm.

Hiccup quickly grabber her wrist and looked at the splayed fingers contemplatively. He ran his index finger over the palm of her hand before meeting her gaze.

"Astrid." He whispered his emerald eyes flickering with emotion as he met her blue hues hardened in anger.

Her gaze wavered and he could see her resolve shatter as her anger dispersed.

He smiled sweetly at her before bringing the dagger back around and in a swift motion brought it down on her wrist disconnecting her hand from the rest of her arm. She screamed in pain and shock as her hand fell between them and blood sprayed his face and stained her clothes. She fell to her knees grabbing her wrist in pain trying to stop the bleeding.

"I warned you to let go or lose your hand." He said harshly, gripping her by the collar and pulling her against the bars so her face was in front of his. "You'll learn one way or another that my threats are never empty." He growled shoving her down roughly and picking up her severed hand stabbing it through and hanging it on the pillar outside the cell for them to see clearly, and there it hung, the only thing holding up the dagger used to take it off, blood tripping from the wrist and palm were the knife protruded innocently.

"See you guys soon." He then leaned to the guard. "Send a healer for her, I don't want her dying just yet." and with that he left the prison leaving the group in the cell to stand in shock before rushing to Astrid's side.

* * *

Hiccup made his way back to the grand hall to deal with the uprising from the Berkians who thought they could stand up to him and his army of outcasts and dragons. Unaware the shortly after the Healer left Astrid managed to break out of the prison.

The sun was setting when he went to search for Heather. He missed his wife and was worried about her and the baby. He found her near the cliffs that overlooked the ship port. She was looking out across the water stroking her stomach and a small smile was on her face. He smiled at the sight, walking up and wrapping his arms around her from behind making her jump before relaxing in his hold.

"It's beautiful. I can hardly believe that such a peaceful place could ever make you want to leave." she said turning in his hold to lightly touch his face.

"It's not the place love, it's the people who live here that made me leave." He said kissing her lightly before pulling her into a hug. "I'm actually glad they did though because if they didn't I would never have taken over the outcasts so you wouldn't have tried to kill me and we never would have met."

She giggled softly resting her head on his shoulder.

"You're such a sap."

"There's a village of people who would argue otherwise my love." He said as he began to lead her back to the house.

It happened when they were passing the old forge in the center of the village. One of the outcasts asked Hiccup if he could help him move a cart that's wheel fell off so he could replace it with a new one, Heather was just watching in silence when she felt a blade come to rest on her throat. She took a deep breath, use to people thinking that they could get to Hiccup through her and slowly let the knife she kept up her sleeve slide into her palm.

"Bet you're real proud of yourself aren't you? Turning the Chiefs son against his village, coming back with an army. I admit its impressive. What did you do to him? Torture, brainwash, lies? Because I can remember a time when Hiccup would have rather died than turn against his village." The voice was familiar enough for Heather to place it with little difficulty.

"What's the matter Astrid, Upset he's not fawning after you anymore? I bet it was nice have the heir to Berk chasing after you like a lovesick puppy. But now your not his favorite and you have no hope of being cheiftess of Berk. I bet that stings more than your missing hand." Heather said bending under the blade and spinning thrusting the knife into Astrid's side.

Astrid let out a sharp yell of pain and fell to her knees catching the attention of Hiccup, who ran over worry and rage warring on his face.

"Heather! Are you okay!? What did she do to you did she hurt you? I'll rip her heart out if she so much as scratched you!" He said frantically searching her over before resting his hand on her stomach.

"I'm fine love she didn't hurt me. I got her before she could get me." Heather said, gently cupping Hiccups face and smoothing her thumb over a streak of dirt on his cheek.

"What about the baby?" He asked softly rubbing circles on her lower stomach.

She laid her hand on his to stop the motion.

"The baby is fine." She said with a sigh, closing her eyes and leaning her forehead against Hiccups chin.

"Baby?" Astrid whispered to herself in shock her eyes. Every Viking knew the Viking laws and she almost broke the biggest one.

You NEVER try to harm a pregnant woman. It was the greatest crime in all the Viking tribes and the outcasts had the harshest penalties for this crime. It was made worse by the fact she was a _cheiftess_ of the outcasts. Hiccup had made his way over to her during her internal freak out and was now crouched to eye level with her. He didn't say anything, just fixed her with the same icy stare he'd had since he got there, taking in her appearance before his gaze shifted down to where she was holding a bloodied hand to her right side as more blood oozed around her fingers dripping to the ground.

"Take her to the med huts. Keep her chained, she'll need to be healthy before her trial, I don't want her dying too quickly. Dagur will be arriving soon, I'm sure he would be more than happy to administer the trial. After Heather _is_ his sister." Hiccup sneered glaring harshly at Astrids shaking form, whether from fear or bloodless he wasn't sure and he really didn't care.

Astrid had gone a sickly pale at hearing his words. Great so not only was she the chiefs wife and pregnant with his heir but she was the sister of Dagur the Deranged chief of the Berserker tribe who was known for being unstable and all around insane. She found herself once again wondering what happened to Hiccup over the years that turned him against his home. She hardly even noticed when she was yanked to her feet roughly by a burly Viking and shoved forward roughly towards the med hut.

* * *

Dagurs arrival a week later produced new dragon eggs for the hatchery and more gold.

"Brother! Sister it's been for _ever_. Man I missed you, did you miss me? Oh what am I saying of course you did why wouldn't you?" Dagur said pulling Hiccup into a bone crushing hug, however when he went to do the same with Heather Hiccup quickly intervened.

"Yes Dagur of course we missed you its been almost what six months since you went out on your last voyage." Hiccup said wrapping his arm around Dagurs shoulder and veering him to walk along side them toward there house.

When they got inside Heather gave Dagur a light but firm hug before moving to put more wood on the fire, she took off her coat as the fire heated up the small room and leaned over to start a stew. That was when Hiccup noticed Dagurs eyes Fixating on Heathers stomach.

"Dagur I need your help with something-"He started but was cut off by Dagurs boisterous exclamation.

"Holy Thor! Heather did you swallow a cannon ball?!" Dagur asked pointing to her ever growing baby bump.

"Actually Dagur that's what I need you help with. We wanted to wait and tell you when you got back instead of my terror mail but Heathers pregnant."

"What?! That's wonderful news, sister your gonna have a baby?" he yelled running over and laying his head on her stomach his hand resting on the left side of her baby bump.

"That's right 'Uncle Dagur'" Heather said laughing at her brothers antics.

"Wait if Heathers pregnant why do you need my help? Your not gonna try and get rid of are you?! I wont let you!" He yelled getting more and more worked up as he glared at me clutching Heather tighter.

"No Dagur I would never do that. 'However one of the dragon hunters from Stoicks tribe tried to kill Heather earlier and I thought you might want to be the one to design her trials for her punishment, after all Heather is your sister." Hiccup said smirking at the maniacal grin growing on Dagurs face.

"She's dead." He growled out before giggling like a child and muttered "Uncle Dagur" to himself.

* * *

 _ **A.n And so concludes chapter three of Scars Of The Past I hope you enjoyed it, yes I threw in Dagur I just watched season three of Race To The Edge and almost died with how they did Dagur so I thought why not pull him in and have Hiccup be allies with the berserker tribe. Also you know how you all keep asking for Hiccstrid? Not gonna happen I've actually gotten very annoyed with people asking about it. Hiccup is married to Heather and Astrid is in for a shitload of pain. If you want a Hiccstrid fic then go find a different fic or write your own. And to those who have been supportive**_ **and amazing since the first chapter went up thank you for your constant support and feedback your reviews always make me laugh to some degree. Until next time my pretties TATA! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A.n I know its been awhile since I've updated this story but the life of a working adult doesn't allow alot of time for typing. I've been getting alot of questions about like Valka, The Red Death, and Drago Bloodvist. Well here is my answer to that; this takes place mostly with the TV verse not the movie verse so those characters most likely wont be making an appearence. In case if it wasnt obvious I'm not exactly following any of the actual storylines. Another reader asked me why I was being so hard on Astrid, while I honestly like the Hicstrid pairing this fic is HiccupxHeather not HiccupxAstrid and I got sick of everyone messaging me 'what about astird?' 'is this hicstrid?' 'how about HiccupxHeatherxAstrid?' and so I decided to kill Astrid off. Hope that answers any questions. ON WITH THE STORY!**_

* * *

CH 4

4 months later

Hiccup sat with Dagur in the chiefs hut discussing how to create Astrids trials. The outcasts had a strict legal system for anyone who broke their laws or viking law. For attempting to attack not only their chieftess but also a pregnant woman, The family of the attacked were the ones to dictate what the trials entailed. For attacking an expectant mother you were given three trials and for attacking the chiefs wife you were given one trial.

"As always her first trial will be were she will have the chance to confess her crimes, then the other three trials will consist of judgment by family, judgment by the chief and then the sentence. The sentence will be decided by us and executed by me, Heather, and you Dagur. I want to go in there knowing what we want the sentence to be, and I want it to end in her being dead." Hiccup said taking a drink of ale while watching Dagur from across the table.

"I want her to hurt." Dagur growled breaking the bone of his mutton. His eyes were dark and promised pain.

Hiccup started when a pair of hands lay on his shoulders rubbing soothing circles down his back before wrapping around his chest.

"You coming to bed anytime tonight?" Heather asked resting her head on his shoulder.

Leaning back into her gentle embrace a small smile crossed over his face.

"Yeah, we were just discussing Astrids trial tomorrow."

"Sister you should be in bed, the little meatball needs rest." Dagur said getting up and resting a hand on her stomach.

"I'm fine Dagur. Between you and Hiccup I'm almost never allowed into the village let alone down a few stairs."

"That dear sister is because you are about to pop." He said leading her back to the bedroom.

Heather rolled her eyes but allowed herself to be lead back to her room and tucked in by Dagur who became increasingly protective over her as her due date grew ever closer and it was almost laughable how much she and Hiccup would humor him. Hiccup laughed and rose from his seat moving to the bedroom and shooing Dagur to his own room.

"You know he's just excited, he's never been around a pregnant woman before and you're his sister. He's just looking out for you." Hiccup said sliding into the bed and pulling her against his chest tucking her head under his chin, slowly running his fingers through her hair. He heard her breathing even out as she drifted to sleep, smiling he closed his eyes and took a deep breath relaxing with her in his arms he drifted to sleep.

The next morning brought with it fog and a damp to the wood of the village. The Berkians were all nervous energy as the Outcasts prepared for the trial that would be taking place in a few hours. They all new what Astrid had done and as such even if they thought Hiccup/Rhaego would show mercy there was nothing they could do to help her, every viking knew viking law from a young age, she had no defence and no Berkian dared to speak out against the ruthless ways of the Outcast tribe. The trial took place the old fighting arena. Both tribes stood gathered around as Astrid was led up the steps to the wooden stand where she would plead her case, if one existed. Hiccup and Heather stood in front of the stand on a raised platform with Dagur off to the side glaring at the blonde in chains. Hiccup walked forward silencing the chatter from the crowd.

"Astrid Hofferson, You stand before the family, the chief, husband and father of the woman and unborn child who you attempted to murder. You have been charged with attempting to murder not only a chieftess but a pregnant viking, as such you will be judged and sentenced at the mercy of myself and Dagur. Do you have anything you would like to say in your defence?" Hiccup said his voice loud and commanding with a sharp edge to it his eyes hardened emeralds.  
Astrid straightened her back and met his gaze with her own.

"I acknowledge my attempt on your chieftess was ill thought out, I regret the attack would have resulted in the death of the child. However I believe I took a calculated risk, you came to our home, forced us to follow you, locked up those who wouldnt, attacked your father, and you allied yourself with the very creatures that killed your mother and almost killed you. You Hiccup Horrendus Haddock III are the traitor and should be on trial not me. You're a monster and deserve a monsters death!" She shouted giving him the most defiant glare she could manage given she knew she was most likely facing her own death.

"The accused has admitted to her crimes, Dagur as the direct family to the attacked how do you find her?" Hiccup asked turning to his brother-in-law enjoying the bloodthirsty glint in his eye.

"Guilty." Was the growled out response causing a tremor to move through the crowd as they waited for the final verdict.

"As chief and husband of the woman you attacked and father of the child whose life you threatened I find her guilty. As such she will be given a sentence fitting the crime she committed. Tie her to the post in the center of the village, and expose her back." With the verdict given Hiccup turned and made his way to the hut where the instrument of the first part of her punishment was kept.

* * *

He walked slowly to the center of the village and was greeted by the sight of the villagers circled around the pillar where Astrid was strapped face first her back turned to him and exposed. He thrust his hand out to the side releasing the leather whip he had wrapped around his wrist revealing the three tails with jagged metal tips meant to bite into the flesh.

"For attacking the chieftess you get 30 lashes, for attacking a pregnant woman you get 50 lashes, and for not repenting for your sins you get an additional 25 lashes for a total of 105 lashes. You will learn I am not to be challenged." He said making the first lash across her white skin.

Astrid held her breath as the three razor edges dug into her flesh ripping down. she could feel the blood well up and spill over leaving cooling trails of crimson down her back disappearing into her skirt staining it red. The lashes were administered at random with no pattern and no timing, sometimes they were spaced out to the point she wondered if he was still there only for the metal to bite into her skin making her cry out in surprise and pain, other times they came in rapid succession fast and hard making her vision blur with tears as consciousness threatened to leave her, whenever she thought she would enter blissful darkness she would get a face full of ice cold water forcing her to jolt and stretch the skin on her back cracking any clotted lashes making them ooze out more blood. She lost count of how many lashes she had recieved but she prayed to the gods it was almost over. Her face was forced up and she was met with the green eyes and red hair of Dagur himself.

"That was 50 only 55 more to go, how does your back feel? want something to put on it?" He asked and without waiting for a response dumped an entire bottle of wine on the fresh lacerations making her scream only to have him punch her hard before laughing manically.

She almost cried when his words finally registered to her. 55 more lashes, oh gods she wasnt even half way done and already she felt ready to die.

"Dagur back away from the prisoner shes not done paying penence." Hiccup said his voice low and dangerous as Dagur smirked at her before moving to stand back with the crowd.

Time seemed to meld together only distinguishable by the sound of the whip wizzing through the air and sharp pain of metal meeting tender and shredded skin. Blood was pooling around her now her boots soaked in the crimson dye. she no longer had the energy to cry and her voice had gone out around the 60th lash now all she could do was produce sharp inhales of breath with each strike tears falling unbidden down her cheeks her nails on her remaining hand digging into the wood of the post no doubt giving her splinters and causing more pain but she could not stop the clenching of her fingers with each slap of the sharp teeth.

"85."Dagur called out cheerfully.

Only 15 more to go she told herself trying not to slip into the darkness that was seeping into her vision. The last time she allowed her self to pass out she had been kicked roughly awake by a heavy metal boot on her back. Pain lanced through her body spiking through her limbs like an electric current making her joints seize and lock up. Before she could register what was going on large hands were pulling her down, sudden movement caused and excruciating pain to race its way through all of the nerve endings in her body before she leaned to the side and threw up the contents of her stomach and letting out a shuddering cry of pain. She was thrown to the ground roughly and was greeted with the sight of one fur boot and metal foot. Hiccup lean down in a low crouch leveling her with a steady gaze.

"That was just my sentence for you, Dagurs is the one you should be concerned about. I mean after all it is his baby sister who you threatened." He said sneering at her as he stood up.

"Take her to the Docks!" Dagur yelled before letting out his crazy bubbly laugh.

Astrid was pulled roughly to her feet and drug along as she couldnt make her legs move no matter how hard she tried. She didnt even have the dignity of walking to her final sentence, she felt broken her body and her will were in tatters and there was no way she could see out of this. Her eyes were drawn by a small fishing boat floating at the dock, at first she thought they were just exiling her, which she could deal with. It wasnt until she saw the cargo on the boat that she felt the bile rise in her throat at the grim realization of the fate they had in store for her.

They threw her on the deck harshly before backing out onto the deck and walking back to stand with the rest of the Outcasts.

"THIS IS THE PENALTY FOR BREAKING _OUR_ LAWS AND VIKING LAW! Astrid Hofferson you are hereby sentenced to death. May your body never find rest beneath the waves and your soul never join with those of your ancestors in the halls of Valhalla. You are an exile and disgrace and you will take the knowledge of your failure with you to your grave. Your death is for nothing. I didnt become the chief of the Outcast by being soft or lenient, if anyone ever breaks our laws this or a worse fate lie in store for you." Hiccup said pushing the boat from the dock with a hard kick of his foot and watching while sailed farther from the island.

Reaching behind him he took up the bow and arrow, alongside Dagur he took aim and waited as the arrows where set on fire before releasing it with deadly accuracy. It was only seconds before the oil and wood on board caught and the whole boat when up in flame. Astrids screams resonating over the water did nothing to alleviate his anger but he took heart knowing no one would try to harm his wife or child again.

Naturally word of Astrids death reached the ears of the hunters still in prison, they all went silent at the news and sat in the cell in solemn mourning and Stoik, who had not said a word since it was revealed that Hiccup was indeed Rhaego seemed to shrink in on himself even more. A few days after the news reached the prisons how ever the silence was broken and by the one person other than Stoik who seemed to be taking the new leadership with no grace.

* * *

~~~~Back In The Chiefs Hut~~~~

Heather was dangerously close to delivering when a messenger from the prisons came to their door saying one of the prisoners wished to speak with Rhaego. So they were brought before him in the grand hall and Hiccup was brought up short by the face that greeted him. He had expected his father or the twins, the last person he expected to request an audience with him was Snotlout. Yet there he stood before him in chains covered in dirt and grime.

"What do you want cousin?" Hiccup sneered out glaring darkly at the chained viking. "Were you hoping some familial bonding would mend twenty years of neglect, abuse, and anger? Or perhaps you were hoping to make an attempt on my life. I'm afraid you'll find I learned not to underestimate you fools."

"I came to ask for mercy. I know it is foolish to fight against you and I never wanted to. It was my father, he always wanted the chiefhood but he could never challenge your dad for it without either dying or being banished. So he forced me to try and remove you from the line of succession so our family would be the leaders. He said he was cheated out of his birth right even though he was the second born of our grandfather and had no claim to the chiefhood. Hicc-er I mean Rhaego all I want is to be free to wander and serve at your side like I was always meant to. Like my dad should have done for your father, and I'm gonna be honest the idea of riding a dragon sound pretty fucking cool." Snotlout said looking at his feet and only chancing a look at up when he heard Hiccup stand.

"My wife has often told me to temper my anger with patience. You say your father forced you to challenge my birth right, I am inclined to believe you." Hiccup said moving to stand in front of him. "Spitelout has always had it in for my father, that is no secret, it is also no secret that you had a strong desire to make him proud. You will be kept under 24 hour guard until such a time as I decide where your loyalties truly lie. It may prove useful to have one of the great dragon hunters turn to me. However if you turn on me you will face a fate worse than the one Astrid suffered. Believe me." Hiccup said grabbing the back of Snotlouts head and pulling them nose to nose.

The door of the great hall burst open then as a winded and frantic Outcast woman ran in.

"Chief Rhaego! Heather has gone into labor!"

* * *

 _ **A.N. if its not obvious I like to leave off on weird parts. I hope this chapter answered any questions you guys might have had (See top Authors note) Anyhoodles you guys know the drill read and reveiw. LOVE YOU GUYS!.**_


End file.
